


I’ll Take Care of You

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Claiming, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: While on a hunt, Dean forgets to take his suppressants and goes into heat. This is how Castiel discovers Dean is an omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> how abouttt omega dean has been taking suppressants for years and on this one time he forgets to take them. so during a hunt or something he realizes that he was going into heat. cas was completely unaware of dean being an omega until the scent comes to him. basically to the point where dean is begging for his knot and cas giving everything to him
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean dropped his machete into the trunk of the car and shut it, pleased with the satisfaction of a finished hunt. He was about to turn and speak to Cas when he froze, suddenly aware of a wetness in his pants. No. It couldn’t be.

“Shit,” Dean muttered, suddenly realizing he hadn’t taken his suppressants that week. They had been a little busy running from a vampire nest hell bent on murdering them.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was tentative, but gruff. “Do I smell what I think I smell?”

Dean groaned as a wave of sharp need lanced through him, making him double over the trunk of the car. His channel burned painfully, desperate to be filled.

Dean gasped out, “Cas, buddy, I think I need your help here.” The pain and the need got sharper and Dean howled. “Please, Cas! I- I need your knot. Alpha, please!”

Castiel was suddenly behind Dean, and the Alpha’s voice was thick with desire. “It’s okay, Dean, I’ll take care of you.” His hands made quick work of unbuckling Dean’s belt and shoving Dean’s jeans down to his knees.

Dean moaned as two fingers shoved into his aching hole, then three, stretching him for the Alpha’s knot. “Knot, Alpha, knot!” he begged, not able to think of anything else.

Dean let out a long groan of relief when the Alpha’s fingers were finally replaced by a hard cock, pushing inside him. It soothed the burning, and Dean whimpered as the Alpha started to thrust into him eagerly.

“Shit,” Cas grunted, as he fucked the hunter. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega? I would have claimed you ages ago.”

“Do it,” Dean gasped, suddenly overwhelmed with the desperate need to belong to Cas. “Please, Alpha...”

That was the only encouragement Cas needed, and he bent down to bite into the skin on the back of Dean’s neck, slamming into him as he held him in submission against the trunk of the car.

Dean choked on air as he came without warning, orgasm firing through him in reaction to the bite. He whimpered and moaned as the Alpha’s knot started to grow, fierce thrusts dragging his orgasm out for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Finally Cas grunted and went still, knot stretching Dean full and filling him with Alpha seed.

Dean let out a long, contented sigh. Maybe suppressants weren’t all they’d been cracked up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
